Family Stick Together
by The Sexy Warlock
Summary: Az and Max are the children of two legendary parents. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and Alexander Lightwood know to most Showdowhunters as a traitor to his own race. Can they survive living in the spotlight because of who their parents are? Will they be able to live a normal life? Well..as normal as a part Shadowhunter, Warlock and Human kid can live life. Piece of cake.


_Hey everyone. Thank you to all of you who decided to read this. This is my very first fan fiction so please be gentle in your reviews. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Flames are not. If you do not love Malec please do not read. R&R. Thank you again _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except my own creations. All rights go to Cassie Clare._

**Azura's POV**

It took all of my will power not to blast him with my magic. Justin. Even just thinking about the idiot's name made my blood boil.

Justin could be what you call my arch nemesis. He always picked on me and told me how stupid I was. Considering his brain was about the size of a pea, he was one to talk.

The only reason I hadn't given him the butt kicking he deserved was because I didn't want to disappoint my dads. They always tell me that when someone treats you badly you shouldn't be bad to them and stoop to their level.

Being the better person really didn't seem all that appealing right now. Another reason was that whenever I started to lose my cool _he _would stop me.

Max, my ever mature older brother. Well if you consider being just one year older than me and still eating smiley face pancakes mature.

He would always be there to be the voice of reason and to calm me down. He didn't want to show it but I could see he wanted to put Justin in his place as much as I did.

My brother and I have always been close. We did everything together. He reminded me more of my dad. Max, named after my dad's younger brother who was killed during the war, had my dad's bright blue eyes and pale skin.

Max just like dad was in love with the colour black. Yuck. In other words we were complete opposites. I always dressed in bright and bold colours. My eyes were almond shaped and looked more liked my daddy's which are a beautiful green gold colour.

The only difference was that my eyes had flecks of blue in them. I remember the day I asked daddy why they named me Azura.

He told me it was because the first thing he noticed about my dad was his amazing blue eyes. Ever since I could remember my parents have always been the perfect couple.

The love you could see between them was so painfully obvious that it made me want that too when I'm older. Ugh. I was forgetting that I was suppose to be fuming not daydreaming about my parent's perfect love life.

Which led to me remembering the whole spat. The whole thing was still fresh in my mind.

*FLASHBACK*

"_All of you are freaks! Especially those sorry excuse for people you call your parents!" Justin spat out._

_I couldn't hold back the snarl that fought its way out of my throat. "You better shut your mouth."_

"_Or what your gunna hurt me?" he said making his already annoying voice, intolerable. "Like you have the guts. You don't do anything without daddy's permission do you? You're nothing but a disgusting and spineless downworlder!" _

"_I'm going to kill you!" I screamed as I launched myself at him. Sadly before I could sink my nails into his skin I was being held back._

"_Max! Let me go he deserves to get his butt kicked!" I screamed at my brother to let me go but instead he just tightened his grip._

"_Az calm down." I heard him tell me his voice calm and commanding. "No! I won't calm down! He has no right to say that about us. About our parents! He knows nothing!" I snarl out defiantly._

"_Well tearing his throat out isn't going to make them any happier! They wouldn't want you to do this. Now Calm. Down." He said to me in his older brother voice._

_I hissed at him. "Let go of me." I struggled in his grasp until he finally let me go. I turned to Justin who was standing there with a triumphant look in his eyes._

_I walked over to him. "Next time you say anything bad about my family I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand. Remember. My brother won't always be here to save you." I whisper to him my voice low and filled with venom._

_I watch as I see a flicker of fear in his eyes before he covers it up. Trying instead to look unaffected. "Whatever." Justin says nonchalantly before walking away probably to go brag to his parents how he "put me in my place" the little..._

_I take deep calming breaths before turning to my brother who was staring at me with a calm and measured gaze. "What?!" I snapped at him. He simply shrugged at me. _

_I sigh. "Why didn't you let my claw his eyes out? He deserved it." I tell him. Irritation creeping into my voice. "He may have deserved it but you can't just attack someone because they made you angry." He answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world._

"_Why not? I know you wanted to punch him as much as I did." I say to him while giving him my best death glare. He rolls his eyes at me. "Of course I did. Justin is a total creep. He more than deserves it but we're no better than him if we act on our feelings." I know he's trying to make me understand but I can't. I just can't._

"_Yeah whatever." I say before turning my back on him and walking away._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

Max' POV

I sigh. Az didn't understand how much I really did want to put Justin in his place. I was just as mad as her over all the horrible things he said about us.

I stuff my hands into the pockets of my jacket before deciding that I better go after her. We were in Alicante for the annual Clave meetings. Since the meeting was still going on it meant no adults had seen or heard the little spat between Az and Justin.

I really wished my dads were hear right now. They were way better at comforting people than I was. Whenever Az got hurt the only thing I could do was hug her and tell her it was going to be alright. That was it. I wasn't good at words like my dads. They always knew just what to say.

I sigh again. I wander aimlessly around for a while before finally spotting Az sitting on one of the benches scattered around Alicante.

It was pretty hard to miss her. She was wearing a bright light blue sweater and a pair of purple jeans. That together with the neon pink boots and neon yellow headband she was wearing it would be impossible to not notice her.

She took more after my papa. They were both always wearing eye catching outfits that captured your attention immediately. I on the other hand preferred to not be in the limelight all the time.

I was definitely more conserved than my sister but I was never afraid to speak up when it came to something I believed in. My dad would always tell the both of us how happy he was that we took after papa's confidence and not his shyness.

When I reach Az she has already turned so her back was facing me. I sigh in a very exaggerated way. I place myself right beside her. We both sit in silence for a while. She breaks the silence first.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disappoint you." She says it so quietly that I almost miss it. I stare at her for a second before pulling her in for a hug.

Thankfully she doesn't resist but instead decides to burrow her way into my side and bury her face in my shoulder. "You could never disappoint me. Plus I wanted to beat him up too." I point out.

Az gives a watery laugh at that. She looks up at me with moist eyes. They look so much like papa's except they have flecks of blue in them. I would often think about how unique my sister was. From the way she dresses to the special way her eyes look. A pretty mixture of blue, green and yellow.

I loved my sister so much. I felt protective of her and made a promise to myself that I would never let anything happen to her. I raise a hand to tuck a stray hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you Az." I say to her. "It's fine you were right." Her face scrunches up after saying that. "Wow. You have no idea how weird it feels to say that. I mean you're almost never right." She comments.

I laugh at that pushing her away softly. "You just love being mean to me don't you?" I ask staring at her with a look of mock hurt.

I can't help but smile as I see her throw her head back and laugh at my words. "Yes it is one of my favourite past times." She responds with a playful look in her eye.

After we calm down from our laughing fit we just sit there in comfortable silence. Az leans her head on my shoulder as I put an arm around hers.

"I love you bro." She says. "I love you too sis." I respond together with a soft squeeze.

_TBC..._

_IMPORTANT ENDING NOTE:_

_I hope you liked the first chapter! Just to clear things up. Azura calls Magnus daddy while Max calls him papa. They both call Alec dad. Another thing even though they don't sound it Max is 11 and Az is 10. They sound way older because just like Alec they love to read. Don't worry the second chapter is on its way!_

_Love, Her Smexiness_


End file.
